Pros and Cons
by Glittery-Bubbles
Summary: Sometimes when you’re trying to find all the reasons you shouldn’t be together you find the one reason you should be…RobRae


**Dedicated: **To all the RobRae fans who had the courage and open mindedness to write a RobStar. They're the ones who inspired me.

**Authors Note: **Oh. My. Gosh. I just wrote a RobRae…I am so stunned it's unbelievable. All right, now the reason I'm doing this is because people are always like, 'This ship wouldn't work because…' and 'This just isn't right really….' And so I thought there isn't any right and wrong. This is fiction. It's what it's all about. Writing about what you love. And I think if you're a writer that's what you have to do. Accept that people have different opinions and get on with it, because in the end if you truly believe in your ship you don't need to shout to prove it. So saying I present to you my first RobRae….

* * *

_And love isn't about being predictable or unpredictable. It isn't about whether you're the same or you're different. It isn't about what should or shouldn't be. It's just that feeling…that indescribable feeling…that this is right. That this is where you want to be for the rest of your life. Here. In your arms. Smiling._

Pros and Cons

Robin leaned back against the couch casually, one arm draped over Raven's shoulder. He leant up to kiss her cheek again. "Sorry what did you say?" he asked playing with a strand of her violet hair. "I wasn't really listening."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Idiot. I was listing all the reasons we shouldn't be together."

"Oh?" there was a hint of amusement in Robin's eyes. "Go on then surprise me."

Raven pulled back and stared at him. He raised an eyebrow. She sighed. A challenge was a challenge. "We're too similar. We're both too dark, brooding, tend to over obsess about things." Raven paused and a small smile flitted across her face. "No that's mainly just you. But you've got to admit we don't complement each other."

Robin tilted his head to the side. "Really? Why not? I think it's perfect. We can relate to each other, we understand what each of us is going through and…Raven and Robin sound cool together."

Raven shook her head. "Robin…" she replied warningly.

He grinned. "I wasn't joking. But keep going."

"I'm not beautiful. Nearly everyone thinks you're ho…handsome but I'm just plain. Pale, pasty Raven hidden behind her hood." She blushed. She had nearly said 'hot' which would be very drastic for her but more importantly she had just admitted one of her deepest insecurities. It had never seemed to matter before not being gorgeous but now…she wanted Robin to look at her and see something more. It was silly and superficial but that didn't stop her from wishing…

This time Robin was serious when he tilted up her chin. "Raven, listen to me. I don't care what you look like. Don't you understand? It's who you are that makes me love you." Raven's stomach flipped at the word 'love'. "And besides you are beautiful, more then you ever know. When you smile, or laugh and you just let yourself go you don't know how much your eyes shine and your face lights up. You don't know how breathtaking you become." He pulled back just as suddenly as he had leant in and leant his head on his hand watching her.

"I wasn't fishing for compliments."

"Never you Rae." She stiffened at the nickname but said nothing. "So go on."

"People reckon we have more of a brotherly/sisterly love thing going on. You know. Platonic…" She trailed off as Robin placed a hand on her leg.

"I know what I feel for you and it sure as hell isn't brotherly." He was leaning closer and closer…Raven backed up hurriedly. "We're not canon."

"What?" This time Robin was truly nonplussed.

"I mean in all the comics and cartoons we're not a real couple. It's just so weird and-,"

"No you're wrong. I think we've been together once, in some of the comics or something. Anyway what does it matter what some books say Raven? I thought it meant more to you then that."

"It does!" she assured him hurriedly. "Only it's always been you and Star." Robin winced. It had to come up sometime.

"Raven you're right I love Starfire. It's kind of hard not to the way she is. Everyone loves her, even people she's never met! But things change. Feelings change. You've got to understand that no matter what happens we'll have deep connections but sometimes being different is the challenge. Doing something new. Feeling something new." He was leaning nearer again but this time Raven wasn't backing away. "So got anymore objections to throw at me?"

Raven creased her eyebrows, but she really couldn't think straight with him so close. "No I don't think so. But look at all the cons. It's hardly a-," Robin covered her mouth with his hand.

"Here's one pro. We love each other. And I think that beats all the cons in world." And before Raven could reply he replaced his hand with his mouth.

And so they sat there on the couch, defying the odds, being different, doing what was unexpected…and loving every minute of it.

**

* * *

Authors End Note:** I hope you all enjoyed. I must admit it was hard for me to write but I had to do it sometime. RobRae has always been like this little fear inside of me but now it's gone. Because I wrote it and there's really nothing so terrible about his couple. It's sweet in its own way. And even though I ship RobStar and I haven't changed I don't cringe at the thought of Robin and Raven. So please review and tell me what you think! 

Crystal

PS. I haven't ever received a flame before so I'd appreciate it if I could keep that up. However if something in here offended you and you tell me in a polite way I will try my best to change it. I tried hard with this fic but it still might not meet some expectations since I am not 'good' at this couple. Thanks.


End file.
